Chaos in star wars a warhammer crossover
by kinghenrythe1
Summary: the chaos gods have found the star wars galaxy (authors note) this is my first story I have ever written on this sight and will probably be one of the biggest things I will right so of course I am looking for help. There are plenty of story's about BLAH DEMONS! and i will get to that but it will build up to it. cults and slow corruption first because it find it interesting.
1. Chapter 1 nurgles garden

Deep within the warp amongst the endless streams of emotion and fate their is a strom brewing.

Father nurgle had seen this approching.

He sat amongst the festered, sagging pillers of his corrupted mansion beside his cauldron which was supposedly so large it could hold all the oceans in the world.

He gazed out of the gaping hole that the great wood maggots had gnawed into his house (he was very proud of them it had taken them a while to chew through the great corrupted wall) which surved know as his window. He saw the corrupted garden ripe with festered fruit and his beloved children danced under the fly filled sky and rolled amongst the worm coated muck which covered nurgles garden.

His greasy bloated heart filled with pride to see his thousands of children so enjoy the fetid paradise Nurgle had wrought for them. He sat still absorbing the heavenly scents of blight and decay that persisted everywhere in his garden letting his mind drift to the immatirum and the materium to witness the joys of the lives of mortals which he loved so much.

He Was one with the void, like a beetle examining his burrow in the muck for delicious morsels he felt the tides of the warp and emotion flow through him. It was peaceful all was in order he examined the lives of a million people examining each of their lives with his caring patience. He saw the beauty of life as he witnessed the birth of a thousand children, he gazed down upon the diseased hermits forced to dwell in the under hives pleading for mercy begging to be released from this squlaor and here he saw the tranquility of death. He chortled mirthfully when he saw his children those who had seen his truth answering their prayers and raining gifts upon his beloved grandchildren.

He continued his normal routine examining the currents of the warp ….wait...Nurgle thought as he felt an unfamiliar stream of the warp meet with him.

He sensed life. Wild beautiful life but not the same he was used to. Their were humans there, this did not surprise him but their soul was not filled with the passionate hatred and religious fervor which consumed the feeble mortals of the Imperium. But their was also foreign life to which he searched his ancient memory and to which he could not find their names he latched onto this stream following this stream to the a galaxy of which he had no reckoning


	2. Chapter 2:all quite on Nall Hutta

Thruk had been having a bad day.

He worked as a slave deep within the hutt cartel, he walked along the dusty ,sand swept alleys of his masters workshop bringing piles of scrap to Norjil, his master. He had collected the scrap from a racing pod that had flown of course and crashed in the desert, Thruk had to scrape what was left of the pilot off of the precious engine parts before the metal could rust. He Felt the sun bead down on him, his eyes ached and his feet hurt from the long walk on the sunbaked sand.

Thruk thought momentarily about running for it, to once agin to be free of the shackles of his master and join his fellow gamoreans, maybe even join the palace guards. He quickly dispatched these ideas as the palace guard would never accept a run away slave and that was if he made it. even from where he was the howls and war cries of the tusken raiders echoed down from the cliffs to the desert below and he could make out large groups of tattered figuers slinking along the hill sides above.

He was almost relived when he got back to town. He moved swiftl, his large bag of scrap jangling behind him as he scampered through the alley way amongst the beggers, lowlifes, and fellow slaves, that dotted around. Then he heard it a hacking cough came form around the corner. This (though it startled him) was not unassual the slave's of the hutt cartle were the lowest of the low and even amongst the common citizens of the hutt cartel personal hygeniwas consiered a high luxery indeed, so diesease was not uncommon. Thruk turned the corner to a human slave lying on the ground leaning into the wall as though his legs would simply fall off.

The human was male with patches of brown hair on his head through with scabs and lesions could be seen upon his scalp, what ever colour the mans eyes once were he could not tell for they were now a discoloured milky white and dry crust had formed around his eyes. His skin had horrid open wounds which leaked drops of a foul pale liquid which even over the refuse and garbage of the back alleys smelled retched. His lips were were cracked and skabs and hints of spit and foam had bunched up just at the corners of his mouth. on his neck their was a trio of pale blisters and their were skin marks and bleeding were previous blisters had burst and from which a mixture of blood and that same pale fluid runned. Thruk was glad that the man was clothed for he would hate to see what lied benath them. But of all this scared thruk the most was the mans smile. Where it not for the bleeding gums and crooked lips it might have been nice but know it was horrifying. But thruk saw so much pain in his eyes the horrid suffering he must be enduring. But then the lips parted and a choaking gurgle emerged. Then with a gargled voice as though the man was drowning, he croaked out, have you come to find the freedom of the grandfather?


	3. Chapter 3:another day another problem

Thruk stood staring at the figure paralysed in fear as the diseased cadaver approached. The smile never left the slaves face as he shambled a bloated gangerous hand reached out to him. However Thruk did not live this long for not listing to his instincts and soon he was free of his fear he turned and fled.

He ran, sprinting as fast as he could away from that wretched slave, his bag jangling and clanking as he ran. A few merchants had to leap out of the way as he sprinted he gave breathless apologies to them as ran hearing a stream of insults his way. When he finally made it to Norjils house he collapsed to his knees huffing and puffing. He heard the light buzzing of his geonosian master's wings. WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLAVE GET UP! Norjil screeched his speech accented by the strange insectiod clicks which were present with all his kind. Thruk slowly stood up, sweat pouring down his body. Yes...master he said through breathless gasps. Now Hurry, Norjil pointing with his finger extended to his workshop, go now!

Thruk felt anger, red hot, with the natural hot Headedness of his kind, before pushing it back

As he always did. Thruk grumbled to himself about his lot in life and of many new colourful names for Norjil before scooping up his bag and obeying Norjils comand, dragging his feet along. He placed the precious parts down with a loud clang, next to Norjils work table, Before going inside thankful to be out of the suns hateful rays. Before he went to bed he kicked the wall in front of his bed in frustration, chipping off some of the badly made sandstone. It was just the afternoon and the sun would not set for quite some while. But Thruk was so tired he didn't care, plopping him self down in his bed and sliding the curtain that served as a makeshift door closed. He slept uneasily rolling and turning as screams and twisted horrors wracked his mind before finally dropping off into a fitful sleep.

He awoke the next day in a cold sweat, all silent except for the chittering of the sand beetles, it was still dark and the sun had yet to come over the horizon. His waking moments were filled with short visons and faded memories of his dreams, his mind was wracked with the fleeting visons of cosmic horrors and violence beyond compare, horrific acts and grusome butchery all done by his hands. As the memory's faded as dreams do thruk shudderd in his bed blaming the cold night air yet not quite beliving him self. Thruk stumbled out of his room looking for something to drink. Another day another personal demon to deal with Thruk muttered to himself as he wanderd down the dark streets, unaware to the irony of his statement.


End file.
